Red Code Blue Code: Prologue
by Bluasis
Summary: Epilogue to a possible Wreck-it Ralph fic I might write, jumping on the bandwagon with Turbo redemption stories! (This is for fun, so please excuse bad writing and mistakes!)


Taffy rivers, little chocolate mountains, and gumdrop boulders were never something Wreck-It Ralph was likely to totally get used to, but he had grown quite accustomed to the vivid landscape the more he came to visit Vanellope, the wise cracking little girl he had come to know as his best friend. He loved Sugar Rush in its new light, with Vanellope's presidency in place of Turbo's monarchy of lies and deceit as the flamboyant King Candy. Although, Vanellope's sass really did measure up to King Candy's enthusiasm, and often Ralph found himself in the grasp of Vanellope's cunning wordplay.

"Ralph, if you've never tried it, then how d'ya know you aren't gonna like it? Come on, just one try and i'll leave ya alone."

Ralph rubbed his face with his ham of a hand, groaning. "I dunno, kid, isn't this a little dangerous for a President?"

Vanellope drooped her shoulders with an incredulous expression towards Ralph, raising her eyebrows. "I was rammed into cave formations and almost eaten by Cybugs, Ralph, this is hardly dangerous. Now move your gumdrops, Sir scaredy pants." she hurried him along, and Ralph reluctantly scooped her up in one hand and picked up the chocolate shaving sled in the other hand. He looked down the hill of ice cream before them. "Hurry it up! You dropped a thousand feet into Diet Cola Mountain for Pete's sake, this should be a piece o' cake!" Vanellope told him impatiently, looking up at the bad guy. Ralph sighed and sat down on the sled, placing the little girl in front of him as he put his large hands on the ice cream snow on either side of them, getting ready to push themselves off the ledge to slide down the steep hill. Vanellope bounced in place excitedly, holding on tight to the front of the sled as Ralph finally shoved off into the snowy vanilla hillside.

Vanellope raised her arms with ecstatic laughter and whooing, and Ralph held on tight to the sled in a less ecstatic way. The sled picked up speed, catching air with every chocolate chip embedded into the ice cream that it came in contact with, and Ralph struggled to keep the sled balanced.

"Ahahaaa Ralph, look out!" Vanellope pointed ahead to a rather large chip portruding from the ice cream, and Ralph tilted the sled out of the way with ease. He oozed with triumph, and Vanellope gave him an excited grin. "Well played, Stinkbrain!" she called back, and Ralph smiled. Taking his eyes off the path before them he failed to notice something coming out of the ice cream snow, blocking their path. It wasn't a chocolate chip, but something smoother. Ralph looked back in a split second to catch a glimpse of the object before the sled rammed into it with a "Thud!" and the sled toppled forward, tossing Ralph and Vanellope down the rest of the hill with unexpected yells. The object was soon out of sight as they quickly rolled downhill. Ralph grabbed Vanellope and shielded her as they were thrown into a pile of ice cream snow, creating an explosion of pistachio flurries. Ralph poked his head out of the snow, and looked around for Vanellope. "Vanellope?" he called a little frantically, only to have her head pop out of the snow as well.

"Whoo HOO!" she raised her fists with adrenaline filled laughter. "Augh, Ralph, wasn't that AWESOME?"

Ralph laughed a little subconciously and nodded, looking back towards the hill and wondering what it was he saw that topped the sled over. Vanellope didn't seem to have seen it, so he decided it'd be best not to mention right now, and brought his full attention back to the racer when she hopped out of the snow.

"Top shelf?"

"Top self!"

They shook the snow off their clothes and began to walk back to the warm side of Sugar Rush as Vanellope babbled about what kinds of dangerous things they could do next, wiping the remaining little flakes of snow off her skirt. Both remained rather unaware of the amount of trouble that one bump in the hill was going to cause. The white, smooth object rippled with red code, and a pale grey hand reached out of the vanilla flavored snow, grasping the ground before it.


End file.
